xariafandomcom-20200214-history
SW Droids
Droids Droids are handled slightly differently than other SW characters. Droids are created for a specific purpose and their skills/stats/abilities should reflect this. Droid Character Sheet SWBlankDroid.docx Purpose Droids are created to assist lifeforms (Sentients). They are made to accomplish a specific task or purpose. What is the purpose of your droid character you are creating? Is it a combat droid, an interpreter, a med-bot? Starting Stats All droids, no matter what type, have the following stats * 2 BP * 0 RP * - FP - Droids cannot ever use the Force * Speak and understand Galactic Basic (AKA English) Available Programs You now have 5 XP to 'Customize' your droid character. You can spend them on the following-- * 2 XP - Use Blaster Pistol * 2 XP - Use Blaster Rifle * 3 XP - Use Vibro-Weapon * 1 XP - +1 BP (to max of 10) ** 2XP - +1 BP ABOVE 10 (to a max of 15) * 2 XP - +1 RP (self repair systems) (to a max of 3) * 2 XP - +1 AP (built-in, cannot be removed) (to a max of 3) * 4 XP - Speak, read, and understand any currently used language * 1 XP - Computer program/repair skill * 1 XP - Droid repair skill (Not usable on self) * 1 XP - Droid programming skill (not usable on self) * 1 XP - Mechanical repair skill (Anything not specifically a droid or computer) * 1 XP - Heal 1 BP on any biological creature, usable 3x per day * 1 XP - Weapon repair skill * 1 XP - Armor repair skill Other (1 AP for every 15 min work) * 1 XP - Armor repair skill Self (1 AP for every 15 min work) * 10 XP - Self Destruct Mechanism (Sacrifices PC with great damage to surrounding area) Damage & Recovery Droids can take damage just like any other character. However, unless they purchased recovery points (rp), they do not heal wounds. They must be instead repaired by another character that has the Repair Droid skill. Unless they have the Repair Armor skill (self) they cannot repair their own armor-plating. They must find someone else to do it for them. This means that no matter how long it takes, the droid might be at 0 BP until repaired. Weapons Use Droids cannot use a weapon to attack or defend unless they purchased that weapon skill. No exceptions. Restraining Bolts Restraining bolts are items used to halt/control the actions of droids. A restraining bolt can be put on a droid without the droid's permission. They are just property, after all. A restraining bolt is a round disk approx 1" radius that is applied to the droids' body. There is often a matching controller. At any time, the being in possession of the controller can just down the linked droid. The droid is shut down and can do nothing. This can not be programmed around. Anyone can affix and use a restraining bolt to a droid. Physreps A round disc, 1" radius, on a lanyard with a piece of clearly visible colored tape on the disc. The lanyard goes around the droid players' neck or somewhere visible on the costume. The controller is a device with the same colored tape on it as the bolt. Game Mechanics A droid must be deactivated/unconscious for the restraining bolt to be applied. To activate, another player must hold the controller and say "(Droid's Name), Restrain!" At this point, the Droid Character must freeze as if under the standard HOLD spell from Campaign (immobilized for 1 minute) *** , except the droid character can be damaged and/or reprogrammed during this time. To reactive, the player must hold the controller and say "(Droid's Name,) Reactivate!" At this time, the droid is once more active as per normal. Droid Reprogramming If a character has the Droid Reprogramming skill, they can reprogram any droid in the SW Larp. To do so, the droid must be incapacitated and unable to react to the world around them or must remain non-active for the duration. The process takes 15 minutes of inactivity. The reprogramming character MUST tell the droid PRECISELY what their new programming/instructions are and what old instructions/personalities/information is gone. If it is not covered by the re-programmer, than the Droid Character may act to that situation as if they would have before being reprogrammed. (since new instructions were not provided by the re-programmer) If any questions arise, it is best for the droid and re-programmer to call for a GM for help. Back to Main - System -Skills - Force Adepts - Force Powers - Combat